IE Go Galaxy- Adventure to the Earth
by Tsukino Kagami - LunA
Summary: Inazuma Eleven Galaxy- Players From Another The World Gaiden: Tsukino Kagami's Adventure. This is a backstory of my sisters fanfic, *first part of summary* her fanfic page is AlsiusHaku. This is about my OC and what she does while Tenma and the others are in space. *IE go characters included in story, ex: Kurama, Hamano, Hayami, Kirino, Kariya etc.* ** I don't own IE eleven **
1. Chapter 1

LunA watched as Alsius, Narukami, Han, Liberuta, Komori, and the Earth Eleven players left planet Melfelse. She was jealous of the special kids, she too wanted to go to space and fight against aliens. I has a strong soul, so why can't I go? She angrily thought. She clenched her fist, but there was nothing she could about it... She sighed and started trudging to the Arcania headquarters, her home.

When she got to the headquarters she was greeted by her partner, Sylfe. Sylfe was a short white haired boy with one pale red eye and one dark red eye.

"So did they leave to space?" he inquired.

"Yup…" Luna replied followed by a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Sylfe asked with a worried look in his eyes.

"I'm jealous of Alsius and the others!" LunA declared immediately. (declared LunA, maybe?)

"Wow you don't take time at all to think" Sylfe commented.

"What do you mean?" LunA replied, confused.

"Never mind," said Sylfe face palming "I know you really wanted to go, but you know that we can't to anything about it."

"That's the worst part!" LunA shouted waving her arms in the air "I want to go but I can't no matter what I do!"

"Hey, calm down there LunA what's wrong?"

LunA and Sylfe turned their heads and saw Kenji and Yushiro. "Why... So angry…?" Yushiro mumbled.

"Hey don't you guys want to go to space too?!" LunA asked walking towards them.

"Sure going to space sounds like fun!" Kenji replied grinning.

"But... weren't chosen...so we can't..." Said Yushiro.

"And you don't have the skills to go LunA" Mocked Kenji.

"Ha! Like you're any better Kenji!" Hissed LunA.

Kenji shouted raising his fist, "Huh?! What did you say?!"

"Oh shoot!" LunA said and started running.

"W-wait up LunA!" Sylfe called out as he ran after LunA.

"I-I dont think he's, coming after us" Sylfe wheezed.

"He has a really short temper..."Said LunA

"Ya, no kidding."

LunA and Sylfe walked into their room. LunA plopped down on her bed and Sylfe took a seat on the office chair.

"Hey, remember the stories Alsius told us about earth?" Luna asked Sylfe.

"Yeah, about Fubuki-san and Yukimura-kun right?"

"Maybe we can go to earth!" LunA suggested as she sat up.

"W-what?! No! We can't do that! We'll get in so much trouble!" gasped Sylfe panicking.

"Oh it's fine; it's gonna be fun!" laughed LunA.

"No it's not! You know we could have gotten in huge trouble when you broke the wall! 3 members of the earth eleven could have been killed if it wasn't for Artemis!" Sylfe pointed out.

"Well that was an accident, no one found out, and 2 of the earth eleven players learnt how to use their souls!" LunA defended.

Sylfe shook his head, "But still we're not going LunA it's too much of a risk!"

"Psh, I'm still going and you know it."

"Agh, of course..." Sylfe groaned.

"Well, pack up your stuff we'll leave tonight!"LunA smiled.

"Fine..."

"And don't tell anyone else!" Whispered LunA.

Sylfe just nodded and headed off to his room.

"This is going to be awesome!" Squealed LunA and starts packing.


	2. Chapter 2: Leaving Melfelse

Night fell on Melfeis so the 2 got ready to leave to earth. The small white-haired boy walked up to his companion, who was still getting together some last minute things.

Sylfe asked "So where are we going to get a ship? You know there aren't many here in Melfelse,"

LunA looked up at Sylfe and replied, "I'm not sure I think I remember Alsius saying something about it being..." The red haired girl took out a map from her feet and pointed to a large area, "There, I think in the basement."

Sylfe groaned, "All the way there? We're definitely going to get caught!"

LunA smiled and replied, "Don't worry there's no guards here, and everyone is asleep. All we have to do is quietly and not wake any other members."

"It's not that simple..." Sylfe sighed as he walked back to his bag.

When midnight fell LunA and Sylfe sneaked out of their room and started silently walking towards their destination.

"Isn't this exiting!" The red haired girl excitedly whispered to her partner.

"LunA you have to be quiet!" Sylfe silently scolded.

They were still far away from the basement so they picked up their pace and trotted towards the basement. It was quiet, there were no talking between the two until they reached the entrance of the basement.

"Yay, we made it!" LunA silently cheered.

"Just stay quiet and make sure no one sees us." Sylfeordered.

LunA nodded as she carefully pushed open the heavy doors. The two kids rush into the garage and closed the doors.

"Now all we have to do is find the ship!" The red haired girl exclaimed.

"We should hurry LunA times running." The albinolboy suggested.

LunA agreed so the pair scattered looking for aspaceship in the large place.

After an hour or two of searching LunA found a small spaceship, and exclaimed, "Here it is!" As she pointed towards a small spaceship.

Sylfe walked up to the spaceship and opened up the door. The white haired boy looked around the inside of the spaceship as his companion stands outside making sure no one comes near.

"It looks like this is an auto pilot, it'll automaticallysend us to earth" Sylfe stated, "It's the same ship that sent Alsius and Narukami-kun there."

LunA walked into the ship carrying her luggage and replied, "Really?! That's great! ... Wait how are we going to get the spaceship outside?"

Sylfe pokes his head outside the ship and looks around. There were many other boxes around so it was hard to see since he was so short. But he could barely see a railway that the space ship was on top of, and the trackscame to sudden stop at a wall.

"It looks like when we start up the spaceship the wall opens up to a tunnel that leads outside." Sylfe confirmed.

"We'll what are we waiting for? Let's go!" LunA said eagerly as she buckled herself to a chair.

Sylfe nodded and sat down into a chair and put on his seatbelt. Then Sylfe started pressing some buttons and looked over to LunA.

"You ready?" He asked.

LunA nodded and replied "Yup!"

Sylfe then pulled a lever and the ship started up. The wall opened up leading to a tunnel and the ship jerked forwards. Then in an instant the ship was outside, and claiming up the skies.

"Woo hoo~!" LunA cheered and fist bumped the air. "Earth, here we come!"


	3. Inazuma Eleven VS Resistance Japan

Today the Raimon Soccer Club had a friendly match with the Resistance Japan team but since it was raining outside they decided to have the game in the soccer building. The Raimon members were in the change room talking about their upcoming game.

"So today we're going against the Resistance right?" Hamano questioned as he tied his shoes.

"Y-yes I think so…" Hayami replied nervously.

"Remember this is just a practice game."

Hayami and Hamano turned their heads and saw Kirino. "Captain!" They chimed.

Shinsuke ran up to Kirino and said, "Kirino Captain! Aren't you excited?! This is your first game while being captain!"

Kirino nodded and smiled, "Lets win this game!" He shouted.

The team all put their fist up and hollered. "YEAH!"

The game was about to start and on the field for Raimon were:

FW- Kurama, Hikaru, (Kageyama) and Nishiki.

MF- Hamano, Hayami, Aoyama, Ichino.

DF- Kirino, Kariya, Amagi, Kurumada.

GK- Shinsuke

While on Resistance Japans line-up was:

FW- Hakuryuu, Namikawa, Minamizawa.

MF- Kishibe, Kurosaki, Kita, Yukimura.

DF- Gomaki, Mahoro, Makari

GK- Senguuji

Raimon started with the ball, and the players got into their position. The starting whistle blew and Hikaru passed the ball up to Kurama. Kurama started dribbling the ball up the field. But as Yukimura came to steal the ball Kurama passed it back to Hayami who passed it to Nishiki.

As soon as Nishiki got the ball Namikawa came up to him. "Air Bullet!" He screamed as he swirled his hands in a circular motion and a ball of wind formed in his hands. He let go of the swirling wind and he kicked it at Nishiki.

A gust of wind caused Nishiki to fall and the ball flew towards Namikawa. Namikawa passed the ball to Minamisawa who was at the half line.

Then Minamisawa shouted. "Sonic Shot!" and kicked the blue glowing ball. The ball stopped and started gathering energy. "V3!" and the ball shot towards the goal.

Then Yukimura came out beside the blue call and said, "Panther Blizzard V2!" as he swiped his feet in the air making a gust of snow surrounded him. Then a pair of red flowing eyes appeared through the blizzard and a snow leopard came out. Yukimura came in doing some spins and kicked the ball flew and now even more powered flew to the net.

Shinsuke faced the powerful shoot and chanted, "God Hand!" as he stuck handout in front of him and a big orange glowing hand came out.

Shinsuke tried to stop the shoot but was over powered by it and flung back. But before the ball could go into the net Kariya and Kirino came in front of the goal.

"Deep Mist V2!" Suddenly a thick fog covered the call and the call started losing power and slowing dawn but didn't completely stop.

The fog went away but Kariya swung his in a diagonal motion in front of him and glowing strings made a big net. "Hunters Net V3!" he chanted and stopped the shoot. Kariya sneered as he put his foot on the ball.

"Thanks guys!" Shinsuke thanked.

"No problem." Kirino and Kariya said in unison.

Swiftly Kariya passed the ball up to Ichino who started dribbling up the field, and then passed it up to Hikaru. Hikaru got the ball and started dribbling up and after skillfully dodging some players he got close to the goal. Then Hikaru shouted, "Extend Zone V2!" as a giant crater opened up and a dark void surrounded the ball. Kageyama went up and screeched "UGGGIII!" and kicked the ball.

But Senguuji went up and shouted, "Shoot break V4" as he multiply kicked and punched the ball causing it to burst and saving the goal.

"Nice try Kageyama!" Sangoku encouraged from the bench.

Senguuji punted the ball towards Kishibe but as soon as he got possession of the ball Hamano came up and stole the ball. He quickly passed it up to Kutama who started drivvling up until he got a few yards in front of the goalie box.

"Side Winder V4!" he yelled as took the ball between his feet and does a back hand spring and let's go of the ball so that it flies into the air. Then he jumped up to the ball and kicked it to the side then quickly used his other foot to kick it towards the net. Then a giant snake formed behind the ball and slithered towards the net hissing.

But before the shoot could reach the net Hakuryuu came in front of the powerful shoot and stood his ground. Suddenly some powerful winds enveloped Hakuryuu and he started floating up into the air along with the ball. "White Hurricane G3!" he yelled then kicked the ball towards the Raimon net.

With so much power and spend the shoot block caught the defenders off guard and Shinsuke couldn't stop it and the ball soared into the net.

Time went by and the second half was over 2-1 Resistance in the lead. The teams went to their benches and took a break as they talked amongst each other.

"Nice playing out there guys!" Midori exclaimed as she handed out water bottles.

Akane sweetly grinned, held up her camera and said, "I got some pictures of you guys."

"Did you get a picture of me stopping that shoot?" Kariya inquired with a sneer.

Kirino nudged Kariya and scolded "Kariya, it wasn't only you who stopped that, we all did!"

Kariya just noddd but his facial expressions said different.

The peaceful atmosphere continued for a minute or two until Kurama spoke up. "Hey do you guys here that?" he inquired.

The players on both Raimon and Resistance stopped talking and fell silent. There was a slight rumbling sound that echoed in the building.

"What's that sound?" Nishiki asked.

The players started to talk amongst to each other wondering what was happening as the noise got louder.

"Everyone calm down!" Endou boomed.

Again the building fell silent and looked at Endou.

"Everyone stay close and don't leave anywhere!" Endou shouted as the middle schoolers gathered around.

"Ahhhh, the world's going to end the world's going to end….." Hayami mumbled.

"It'll be fine!" Hamano reassured his panicking friend.

Then suddenly a cat-sized vehicle crashed through the buildings ceiling. The soccer players stared at the vehicle with their mouths hung open. A few of them backed away while others went into a battle stance as the spaceship opened up. There was smoke coming from the spaceship so the Raimon members could only see silhouettes.

"Oww, that hurt!" a figure exclaimed as it stumbled out of the space ship. "Sylfe what just happened?!"

"I don't know…" another smaller figure said as it stepped onto the soccer field.

"Then where are we?" the taller figure inquired.

"I'm not s- AHHH! We opened a hole in the ceiling!" The short figure shouted.

The soccer players stayed quiet as the two figures talked amongst each other.

"We need to fix this before anyone sees!" the smaller figure suggested as he raised both his hands. Then the pieces of the building floated into the air and were placed back to where the pieces came from. As the small figure fixed the ceiling the smoke surrounding them faded away.

Then coach Fudou stepped forward, "Who are guys?!"

The two figures turned around and looked towards the soccer players.

"Aww man…."


End file.
